ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cow and Chicken (reboot)
Cow and Chicken is a American animated series developed by Genndy Tartakovsky for Adult Swim. It is a reboot to the classic series of the same name. Despite being an Adult Swim series, the show is family-friendly albeit in the tone of some of Tim Burton's films, such as Beetlejuice. The show is rated TV-PG for mild adult humor and comic mischief with some rated TV-Y7. Recurring segments ''Cow and Chicken'' The misadventures of two unlikely yet somehow biological siblings: the sweet-natured, dim, ecstatic anthropomorphic Cow and her cynical older brother Chicken. The two are often caught in escapades with their flamboyant enemy, the Red Guy, a crazy devil who disguises himself under various personas on each episode. ''I Am Weasel'' The adventures of two animal frenemies: I.M. Weasel, a famous, heroic, eloquent, highly intelligent, and many-talented weasel, and I.R. Baboon, an ugly and idiotic hamadryas baboon who is envious of Weasel's success and constantly tries to be better than him. Unlike on the original Cow and Chicken, the I Am Weasel episodes shown on the reboot are actually reruns of the original I Am Weasel, but re-edited. ''The Red Guy'' Stand-alone cartoons starring the Red Guy. ''Mounny Questouse'' An segment where a mouse named Mounny and his family embark quests, fighting aganist villains and their main enemy, Dr. Pantoffkaff (played by the Red Guy). It serves as a parody of Jonny Quest. ''Mr. Molely'' Tales of an secret-agent mole named Mr. Moley. ''Bomby & Lucy'' Adventures of a teenage girl named Lucy and her best friend bomb named Bomby. Voice cast *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, Mounny Questouse, Charlie Questouse, the Red Guy and I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel, Mr. Molely and Bomby *Kari Wahlgren - Lucy *Candi Milo - Mom, Dr. Petunia Questouse and Lassie Questouse *Dee Bradley Baker - Dad and Volty (the Questouses' pet dog) *Dan Castellaneta - Earl *Maurice LaMarche - Flem *Tom Kenny - Narrator (Mounny Quest segments) Additional voices *Andrea Libman *Ashleigh Ball *Billy West *Carlos Alazraqui *Grey DeLisle *Jeff Bennett *Jess Harnell *Jill Talley *Mark Hamill *Michael Gough *Nika Futterman *Pamela Adlon *Rob Paulsen *Tara Strong *Tress MacNeille Episodes List of Cow and Chicken (reboot) episodes Trivia *This is the first Adult Swim series to be an E10+ rated franchise. **However, it occasionally airs on Cartoon Network. *David Feiss, the original creator of Cow and Chicken, would not work on the series, but he gave his approval to the reboot. *Charlie Adler reprises his roles as Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy and I.R. Baboon. *Due to the death of Howard Morris in 2005, Maurice LaMarche voices Flem in the reboot. *This is the third Cartoon Network reboot series and the first on Adult Swim. The first was the The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot and the Ben 10 2017 reboot. However, unlike the former ones, this one recieved positive reviews. Category:Cow and Chicken Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:TV-PG Category:TV-Y7 Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Flash Animation Category:Cartoon Network